A Day To Remember
by SilverSilence14
Summary: When you love someone. You want to love them forever right? But what if forever cannot be done? What if forever is hurting that someone? Do you let them go, or keep them close? Can a young woman let go of the one closest to her after all she had been through with him? Or will he fade away through pain and heartbreak? Sonic and human OC, brother sister bonding.


_**Edit/Update: To start, I'm going to say that I'm fifty fifty with this story. I think it's okay, but not amazing. And you are probably thinking, didn't SilverSilence poat this already? Well to answer, yes, yes i did. You see, a day after posting this. I received a harsh - and i mean the most harshest (is that a proper word?) review ever sent to me. The reviewer had an account, and shall remained unamed. And I'll be honest, the review hurt me. It hurt me so bad in fact, that i doubted my skills as a writer, and i took the story down. After one day of it being up. In attempt to be a good sport about it. I went to the reviewer's account to see , perhaps they had a good reason for reviewing the way they did. I was surprised to find that, their story, was just likes your guy's stories and mine, not a new york times best seller. And i was even more surpised to find every other review on their account, saying how much they hate the person, and how they have deleted their story because they were so hurt and their confidence was destroyed.**_

_**Upon discovering this, i reposted this story. As proof that the review won't stop me, since i was one of many to be harshly reviewed. Constructive critism for te story is welcome. No harsh bashing. Advice is welcome as well. And remember! Keep writing and don't let even the most harsh of reviewers slow you down!**_

* * *

_**A Day to Remember**_

Shelly leaned in close to the computer as she typed, her tongue occasionally flicking out to lick her lips. The music on her computer blasted various tunes all the way from Christian rock, to Disney, to Sonic soundtracks. After a moment however, her eyebrows scrunched together, and her nose wrinkled.

"Ugh, this isn't working."

She sighed, and pressed her finger down on the backspace. She watched as the words by the hundreds disappeared from the screen, lost in cyberspace forever.

"Maybe I should try something else."

She opened up one of her internet windows, then another, and then another. She frowned, and leaned down to look at the book in front of her. The cover was red and white, with a black silhouette of a tyrannosaur skeleton. Large black and bold letters said:

**MICHEAL CRICHTON**

_JURASSIC PARK_

….

_The_

_LOST WORLD_

It was her inspiration, her companion; it had helped her write Sonic Jurassic Park. However, so far….It was bombing the Lost World. In the fail kinda way.

After a moment of study, she growled and closed the book with a hard whack. "Forget this!" She dropped the hard covered book to the tan rug below with a thump. Saving her progress, and closing out. She leaned against her chair with a sigh, her hands brushing over face and pushing her hair back.

"You're awful cranky on your special day."

A strong but gentle hand wrapped over her shoulders. It was considerably smaller than hers was. The hand wore a cotton glove, and the arm was soft with light soft fuzz. The armchair tilted downward slightly at the increased weight that came from the right.

Shelly stretched her fingers just enough so her eyes could see through, "And what special day might that be Sonic the Hedgehog?"

Sonic laughed, "Why it's your birthday silly."

She blinked. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah," he said.

She sighed, "I must have forgotten."

He pinched her cheek, "No one forgets their birthday."

"Well I did."

Sonic pulled her hand away from her eyes, "Having trouble with the Lost World fic?"

Shelly nodded, "Yeah, just hit a road bump, I'll get over it though. I just need a little inspiration."

Sonic brushed a strand of hair from her face, beaming, "Well, I know an awesome stress relief."

"And what is that?"

He grabbed her hand sliding off the arm of the chair. "You're gonna have to trust me." He said, "It's something we did all the time when you were younger."

Shelly smirked, and stood, "Alright, show me."

He scooped her up in the same arms that had carried her a hundred times, thousands even. And with a sonic boom that sent ever paper in her office flying, he leapt out the window of her second story house and raced off into the hills.

Shelly's eyes squinted slightly, adjusting to the wind in her face. Her hair swept back whipping around in the wind. She let out a whoop as Sonic race over the river, following a path made by many adventures over the years. She sighed as closed her eyes, leaning against the azure hedgehog. This took her back.

"_Out off all the things you bought with your birthday money, you bought a doll?" Her friend Olivia said as they sat on Shelly's bed._

_Shelly nodded, "Yeah, mommy said I could buy whatever I wanted. And I've been wanting him forever!"_

"_You only wanted him since your fourth birthday day. That was…." Olivia subtracted on her fingers, "Two…no three years ago."_

"_That was still forever for me." Shelly said, snuggling the doll close to her face._

_Olivia's nose scrunched up, "It looks like an ugly blue cat to me,"_

_Shelly pouted, "He's not an ugly cat, he's a hedgehog! The fastested thing alive!"_

"_It's fastest, and why couldn't you get a Barbie doll instead? She's pretty."_

_Shelly stuck out her tongue, "I don't want some stupid Barbie. I wanted Sonic."_

_Olivia climbed off the bed, "Is that what he's called? That's silly." She walked towards the door, "I'll be at my house playing with my new Barbie house. Come if you wanna, just don't bring that doll."_

_Shelly sniffed slightly as her friend walked away. Tears peeked out, and she looked down at the doll. "He's not stupid and ugly. He's way past cool." She held the doll close, "It's okay Sonic, I don't care what anybody says. I love you no matter what."_

Shelly laughed aloud. Sonic grinned looking at her, "What?"

Her eyes sparkled with delight, "Just thinking about the day I bought you?"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, remember? I told you that Olivia called you a stupid cat. But she actually came to like you after awhile."

Sonic snickered. "Well, I remember the day you made me come alive."

"_Ray give him back!" an eight year old Shelly cried as she raced out of her room and slid out on the carpet floor, bumping into the stare rail._

_Her nine year old brother, Ray, paused at his place on the stairs, "Why?"_

_Shelly bounded down, "Cause he's mine!"_

"_But I want to play with him too," Ray laughed,_

"_Give him back!" Shelly said, "Sonic's mine!"_

_Ray tucked the doll under his arm. "You gotta catch me then!" and with that he raced off._

"_Ray!"_

_It took her over an hour, but she managed to finally get him back. With the help of her dad that is. Shelly trudged up stairs and fell on her bed with a huff, kicking off her slippers._

"_Stupid brothers," she mumbled._

_Shelly held the Sonic doll up in the air, "I wish you were alive Sonic," she sighed, "Then we could catch my brother together." She set the doll on her pillow. Closing her eyes, she was about to snuggle down when, a bright light lit up her eyelids. _

_Her eyes burst open and she raced towards her window, the source of the light. She gasped as the biggest shooting star she had ever seen raced across the sky. It's tail long and wide, "Oh! A wishing star." She quickly grabbed Sonic from the bed, "Sonic, look Sonic," she pointed, "Mommy and Daddy say if you wish on a star that flies through the sky, your wish will come true." She paused, "But what should be wish for Sonic?"_

_She thought for a moment, before her eyes lit up, "I know!" She set her precious doll down on the window seat, and clasped her hands together tightly. "Dear wishing star, I wish my favoritist doll Sonic would be real. So we could play together." _

_She looked down at the doll, "Let's hope it works," Shelly climbed back into bed, said her prayers, and quickly fell off to sleep, with pleasant dreams of adventure in her head._

"_Psst wake up!"_

_The young child's eyes popped open; she sat up rubbing them sleepily. "Huh wha?"_

"_Are you awake?"_

_She looked around, "Brother is that you?" but she could see nothing in the dark room. Scared she reached towards her pillow where her-_

_The doll was gone!_

_She sat up frantically, searching around in the dark, "Sonic! Sonic where are you?" Tears welled up, "Ray, this isn't funny stop."_

"_Shhh, calm down I'm right here."_

_Her lamp light clicked on, and she blinked at the sudden brightness. "Ow!"_

"_I'm sorry! Did I blind you a little?"_

_Shelly rubbed her eyes, "No, I'm okay. But you don't sound like my brother."_

"_Well that's probably because I'm not your brother."_

_Shelly looked at the end of her bed, where the voice originated, as her eyes fell upon the figure they went wide with surprise. That surprise quickly turned to unbridled joy, and she smiled wide, "Sonic?"_

"We're here." Sonic said, coming to a stop on the hillside.

Shelly climbed out of his arms and took a deep breath, savoring the breathtaking view. She had seen it a thousand times but it never ceased to amaze her. The vast prairie of wild flowers stretching for miles in every direction was splashed with color as the flowers were in full bloom. The mountain range in the distance was hued purple and blue with snowcapped peaks, the bright blue-sky acting as natures a backdrop for the picture perfect scene.

Her eyes cast down to where Sonic walked over. There on the grass was a red-checkered picnic blanket, set with two plates, and a worn basket, probably full of goodies.

Her eyes sparkled, "Oh Sonic you did this for me?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I thought it would be a nice present."

She threw her arms around him, "It's perfect," she said, her face rubbing into his warm neck, "Thank you."

Sonic patted her back, "Anytime Red," he pulled away, "Now," he said with a smile, "Let's eat!

_Shelly pulled on her sweat shirt, huffing as it wouldn't go over her head. "Sonic a little help?"_

_His hands came down from below, teasing her by tickling her sides, "What?" he asked innocently._

_She squealed, "Stop it!" she giggled, "You know I'm ticklish, and we don't want to wake my parents up now do we?"_

"_Alright alright," Sonic said, tugging the sweatshirt down. He snickered, "You're awfully bossy for and eleven year old." He handed her a hair tie and a hat, "Here, you might want to wear these, it's chilly tonight."_

"_Thanks," she said._

"_Ready?" he asked._

"_Ready." She said._

_They had done this a hundred times. And she was sure they would do it a hundred times more. He scooped her up, and together they leapt out the window._

Shelly took a bite of salad, "I'm impressed," she said, "You actually packed something healthy,"

Sonic rolled his eyes, "Yeah, you always tease me when I don't. So I thought why the heck not." He bit into his chilly dog, "Doesn't mean I'm gonna eat it though."

Shelly waved a finger at him, "Now Sonic, what have I told you about eating with your mouth open."

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever," he said, his mouth still full of food.

Shelly crossed her arms, "Whatever? Whatever? Don't whatever me! You did it to me all the time," she said. "So think of this as revenge for all the times you pestered and teased me."

"I did no such thing." Sonic said. He turned his head to the side then titled up, tucked his ears back, closed his eyes and stuck out his upper lip, "I tease no one."

"You look like a pompous ass doing that." Shelly said giggling.

He opened an eye and smirked, damaging his pose slightly. "If anything, I was the one being teased."

"_You still have that doll?" her cousin Taylor asked as she pulled the Sonic doll of the shelf._

_Shelly looked up from her drawing. "Yeah so."_

"_Well don't you think you've had him a little too long?" her other friend Danielle said._

"_No…."Shelly said slowly._

"_We're teenagers," Olivia said, "Mature girls; I don't think we should be playing with dolls."_

"_I don't play with him," Shelly snapped, before slumping down, "I just rather fond of him that's all."_

"_Fond?" Danielle said, "More like obsessed._

"_Yeah," Taylor said, "You have all of his games, all of the comic books up to date."_

"_You've drawn him like a hundred thousand times," Olivia added, "You have key chains, shirts, and even backpacks with Sonic printed on them."_

_Shelly frowned, "I thought you liked him too Olivia."_

"_I did," the short dark haired teen responded, "But not really anymore, and not nearly half as much as you did."_

_Taylor said, "Grandma doesn't like the doll, she thinks it looks weird."_

"_We'll at least it's better than you're lame Twilight." Shelly said._

"_But Edward is so hot!" Taylor said._

"_I favor Jacob myself," Danielle said._

"_Everyone loves twilight, it's the best!" Olivia said._

"_I don't," Shelly mumbled._

_Olivia frowned, "Well you should read the books. They are ten times better than the movie."_

"_That's not really an improvement."_

_Olivia rolled her eyes, "I'm serious, you should read them. The last film is coming out soon. You can read the books to catch up and waste time."_

"_I prefer Percy Jackson," Shelly said._

"_Oh!" Danielle said, "Harry Potter, how about reading Harry Potter instead?"_

"_Ew," Shelly said, "No thanks, not a big fan of wizard stuff."_

_Taylor sighed, "Fine, whatever, you stick with you hedgehog, and we'll stick with the more mature stuff."_

_Her friends left a few hours later. Leaving Shelly in the dumps, she looked down at her paper, and back at the doll and the end of her bed, before going back to sketching with a sigh._

"_Why the long face kiddo?"_

_Shelly looked up, to see Sonic sitting at the end of her bed, his face full of concern. "Nothing." She mumbled._

"_Nothing, doesn't make people sad." Sonic said, he crawled up, sitting down beside her. "You wanna talk about it?"_

_She was silent for a moment, then, "My friends think I'm too old for you."_

"_What!" he exclaimed, "Now that's not cool. Why do they say that."_

"_Apparently you're not mature enough."_

"_Of course I can be!" Sonic protested. "I've got kids, teens, even adults, into Sonic stuff."_

"_Yeah but….." Shelly mumbled, "I'm starting to feel a little left out."_

_He leaned back, "Are…Are you saying you don't feel mature enough for them?"_

"_No, it's not that, I'm mature, but it's like you're not good enough-"_

_Sonic's ears tucked back, "Not good enough huh?" he whispered._

"_Yes," she said, climbing off the bed, "And I want to fit in with them. I mean who wants to be considered a child at my age. Maybe I should change my tastes, perhaps if I get into Twilight, or perhaps Harry Potter." She paced around the room, "Maybe the Hunger Games, that looks like a good book, and it's getting popular really fast. They have a movie-Uh Sonic?" She stopped to look at the azure hedgehog, who stared at the wall, his eyes blank, "Sonic are you listening to me?"_

"_You're saying, you want to fit in huh," he mumbled._

_She nodded, "Yes, yes that's what I'm saying."_

"_You want to live up to their standards?"_

"_Yesss," she said slowly._

"_You want to be just like them." He said._

"_I'm pretty sure I've already explained that yes." Shelly frowned._

_He looked at her, his face full of pain, "So does that mean….." he said._

"_Mean what?"_

"_That I'm not good enough for you?"_

_Shelly stepped back, her frown falling from her face. She felt a stab of pain at his statement. "Oh Sonic, I didn't mean-"_

"_No, no, I get it," he said, turning away, "You just want to fit in? I mean, don't we all?"_

_She looked away, "Sonic it's complicated, I want to fit it but I want you to remember that-" she turned back and stopped._

_Sonic was gone, in its place was the doll he was before._

_She bit her lip, and picked up the doll. Tears falling from her face onto the blue fabric, "Oh Sonic…." She mumbled, pressing the doll against her face._

"_I didn't mean to hurt you."_

"Hey remember when you fell in love?" Sonic said as he placed the cake down.

Shelly picked up the lighter, "Which time?"

He laughed, "You're first time. You were fifteen with your first crush, and sixteen for your first date remember?"

She nodded, "Yes, yes I remember."

Sonic laughed, "And you were so scared. You didn't know what to do, you didn't know how to tell your mom. So you came to me instead."

Shelly giggled, "If I recall correctly, you weren't much help." She said, grabbing the candles as he pulled out the ice cream from the ice box. "You sang the most obnoxious song ever. And you did whenever I formed a crush."

Sonic tilted his head, "I remember that," he said, "How did it go again?" he pondered, "Oh! I got it! Shelly and Whoever sittin in a tree, G. First Comes Love, Then Comes Marriage, Then comes Whoever with the baby carriage. Shelly becomes a Mommy, Whoever becomes a Daddy, and their wee little baby is a cute little laddie!"

Shelly threw a flower at him, "Oh cut it out!" she laughed, "I don't need that song stuck in my head all night." She said as she lit the candles.

"…_. G, First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes-"_

"_Sonic stop," Shelly giggled, "I don't love him, I just like him more than normal that's all."_

"_Sounds like you love him to me." Sonic said._

"_But I don't!" she argued._

"_Okay, okay…"He rolled his eyes, "You'll find the right one eventually."_

"_You think?"_

"_Yeah, you will. It's always nice to have someone special in your life. Be it a friend or a lover."_

_They walked in silence for awhile, enjoying the stars._

"_Sonic don't you ever get lonely?" Shelly asked. She held his hand as they walked through the woods._

"_What do you mean?" he asked._

"_When I'm not around. Are you lonely," she asked, "You don't seem to have any other friends."_

"_Why would I be lonely when I have a gorgeous fifteen year old lady with me?" Sonic teased._

"_I'm serious," Shelly said. "What do you do? Are you the only one like you out there?"_

"_I'm not alone," he responded, brushing a branch aside, "I'm never lonely with you here."_

"_But I've never seen anyone else like you."_

"_There are plenty out there like me."_

_Shelly blinked in surprise, "Really? Where?"_

"_Everywhere. All around the world. Kids just like you made a wish, a wish for a special friend."_

"_Really?"_

"_Really."_

_Shelly took a nervous gulp, "So, is there more than one Sonic?" she asked, "Or, are you, seeing more than one kid?"_

"_Nope there is tons of me out there." Sonic said, "Each child sees me a something different. Each has their own story about me. I'm just one of many different Sonics."_

"_Have you ever met any other Sonics?"_

"_No. I've never seen one."_

"_So you are still without a friend."_

_Sonic smiled gently, his face barely visible in the darkness. "No, you're magic is special Shelly. You've given me plenty of friends."_

"_I have?"_

_He tugged on her hand, "Come on, let's go this way."_

_He led her through the woods, an old mountain path. She didn't feel afraid of the shadows around her. Sonic was here, that was all she needed. He would protect her, just like he always had._

_They had been walking for awhile when she noticed there was an orange glow, coming from behind a grove of trees. Singing and laughter filled her ears, and she listened to the beautiful melody. The song was upbeat and giddy, as instruments were played, and songs rang out._

"_Sonic? Where are we?" Shelly asked._

_He led her to the grove, were a bunch of animals just like Sonic sat around the campfire. They were all different types, colors and styles. A black hedgehog with red stripes. One pink hedgehog. There was even a white one with crazy looking quills. There was a bee, a giant cat, a crocodile, a chameleon, and a bat, a two-tailed fox, a red echidna. The list went on. The group was large, and they all seemed to be having fun._

"_Sonic who are they?"_

_He smiled as he led her to the group, "Shelly I would like you to meet, my friends."_

"Ready?" Sonic asked.

"You know what I think?" Shelly said.

"Well you better hurry Shell, the wax is melting."

"I think we should celebrate both of our birthday's." she said. "Yours is in only two days, so why not?"

Sonic raised an eyebrow, "You sure?"

"Yeah," she smiled.

He laughed, "Okay, fine, this is gonna make singing really difficult though."

"Aw we'll manage."

He started, "Happy Birthday to you!"

She giggled, "Happy Birthday to You!"

"Happy Birthday Dear Shelly!"

"And to you my dear Sonic."

They laughed, and sang out at the top of their lungs together, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" They leaned down, blowing out the candles with exaggerated huffing and puffing!

Sonic grinned, and reached for the knife, "You didn't do half bad. I say you're singing skills have improved over the years."

Shelly scoffed, "Mine? What about yours?"

"My singing skills have always been wonderful."

"_I'm graduating soon." Shelly said, setting her daisy chain down on Sonic's head. His ear twitched slightly at the tickling flower, but he let her put in on anyway, he just kept strumming the old guitar on his lap._

"_I know," he said, "You're did an amazing job in school." _

_She smiled, "Thanks,"_

"_What does your boyfriend think?"_

"_He's not my boyfriend he's my-"_

"_Crush, got it." Sonic cut in, _

"_Besides, I'm too young to have a boyfriend."_

_Sonic rolled his eyes, "You're seventeen. However, that is beside the point, what does he think about you graduating? Are you gonna get together with him?"_

_Shelly wrapped her arms around her legs, staring out at the moon, "Na, he's going on a mission trip for his church for two years. He'll be in Belgium."_

_Sonic's ears tucked back, "I'm sorry Shelly."_

"_It's alright," she said, "I knew he's been wanting to do it for a long time. That's why I didn't really open up my feelings towards him."_

"_Wise move."_

"_Yeah…."_

_She plucked a flower from the ground, twiddling it between her fingers. She listened for a moment to his humming and strumming, "Sonic?"_

"_Hmmm,"_

"_I was accepted into a collage."_

_He smiled, "Shelly that's great. I knew you could do it."_

_She sighed, "Yeah…."_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_It's all the way in Seattle."_

_He shrugged, "So? That is only a few hours' drive from here. I could run it in like two."_

"_Ray says that my school is going to take me a long time. He's says it will take about eight years max."_

"_You're brother is smart. You're going for a nurse right?"_

"_Yeah."_

_He played a little longer, then "But what's the really the issue on your mind?"_

_Shelly shrugged, "I guess I'm gonna be a little homesick that's all."_

_He laughed, "You'll be fine, and you're a tough girl."_

_She sniffed, "Yeah…" she whimpered._

_Sonic stopped playing; he looked at her, the moonlight showing his concern. "That's not all is it?" He set the guitar down, and crawled over. "Shelly what's really wrong?" when she didn't answer he lifted her chin up gently, "Come on you can tell me. We've been through everything together remember?"_

_She looked at him, tears slipping down her face, "I can't bring you with me to collage."_

_He blinked, "Yes. That is true, I can't come with you. But I can visit."_

"_Can you?"_

"_Yes, of course I can. And you can visit me, whenever you have a school break." He smiled encouragingly, "If you think about it. We will hardly be apart any more than we are now."_

"_Yeah but-"_

"_And besides, you'll be having so much fun in collage, that you won't even miss me."_

_She wiped the tears from her eyes, "I suppose that's true."_

_He grinned. "It is true." He pecked her on the cheek before pulling away, and going back to his guitar._

_Shelly sighed, "You're like a brother you know that."_

"_And you're like a sister to me."_

_Shelly tilted her head, "Did you ever have any siblings?"_

_He stuck squinted, thinking, "Yep. A brother and a sister."_

"_What were their names?"_

"_Manic and Sonia."_

"_I like those names."_

_Sonic laughed, "Yeah so did I."_

"_What did you do with them?" she asked._

"_Played music mostly."_

"_That would explain your excellent guitar skills." Shelly grinned._

_Sonic laughed, "Why thank you."_

"_Did something happen to them? I don't remember you talking about them much." She asked._

_He looked off, his eyes a littler darker, "They're gone now. But there in a better place."_

_She flinched, "I'm sorry."_

"_Don't be."_

_After a moment of silence, Shelly crawled up behind him, wrapping her arms around his warm waist. "Sonic?"_

"_Yes Shelly?"_

"_Do you remember when I made promise to never leave you."_

"_When you were eight? Yes, I remember." He said._

"_Will you promise to never leave me?"_

_He stopped playing for a moment, before nodding and leaning against her. "I promise Shelly," he said._

_She smiled leaning her cheek onto the top of his head, "Thank you."_

"_Anytime."_

_She placed a kiss on his head before returning to her original position, "I love you Sonic."_

"_I love you too," he said._

"_Will you play me a song?"_

"_Sure, what do you want?"_

_She shrugged, snuggling tighter, "Anything works fine."_

_He nodded, and began strumming a gentle tune. And after a moment of playing, Sonic began to sing with a voice that made angels sound tone deaf:_

_There's something missing_

Added by WikiaBot

_Something's not quite right_

_And I can feel it calling_

_To me every night_

_A little voice inside_

_Tells me someone is out there_

_And I must never give up_

_Searching everywhere!_

_She closed her eyes, enjoying the gentle lyrics, as if they were a lullaby._

_(Someday) We are gonna be together_

_(Someday) Life will be so much better_

_(Someday) We will build a bond no one can break_

_(Someday) No more dark clouds above_

_(Someday) United in the light of love_

_(Someday) The story can only end one way_

_We'll be together someday_

_She felt peaceful as his singing took her away. To a world where she was still young. Playing with day every day, and as she thought about the real world, she swore to herself that she would have it like this. Just like this perfect moment for the rest of her life. Nothing would ever change, she assured herself._

_United in the light of love_

_The story can only end one way_

_We'll be together someday…._

"You're ice cream is melting," Sonic stated.

"Huh?" Shelly looked down, "Oh it is. Quick hand me a straw."

Sonic chuckled and pulled out said straw, "Darling you really need to stop going out into space."

Shelly stuck her straw into the bowl, "Yeah, well my bad. I like to look back on things sometimes."

Sonic leaned back in the grass, stretching with a wide yawn. "And what would you be thinking about exactly?" he asked.

Shelly stopped in a mid slurp and gently set the straw down, "I'm just thinking about how old I feel."

_"Darling you're finally home!"_

_"Mom!" Shelly smiled. She wrapped her arms around her mother Helen, holding her tight, and "Oh I've missed you!"_

_Her father Jason hugged her next, "My goodness, look at the young lady you've become!" He pulled away, inspecting her, "What are you, twenty now?"_

_She blushed, "I'm flattered dad, but I'll be 23 in a few weeks."_

_He gaped, "Gosh, you're so old now," he teased._

_"Are you all done with college sweetheart." Her mom asked._

_"Yep, just a few more days. The rest is all out in field after that."_

_"Oh I'm so proud of you," her mom gushed, "I'm so glad you could make it."_

_"Of course," Shelly laughed, "I wouldn't want to miss Great Grandma's 90__th__ birthday tomorrow."_

_"I would," a voice rang out,_

_Shelly looked past her mother, "Ray!" she squealed, she tackled her older brother, "Oh you're so mean! How a have you been?"_

_He laughed and gave her a squeeze, "I'm kidding, I love great G-ma." He rolled his eyes, "But I've been getting by."_

_"How's Kim? And the cutie?"_

_"I'm doing fine," Kim, Ray's wife said, walking out, "Annie has been keeping me very busy though."_

_Shelly scooped the 4 year old up, "Oh who's the sweet little cutie," she gushed._

_"Hi, Aunt Shelly," the little brown hair girl giggled._

_Jason laughed, "Alright everyone, let's get inside, dinner is waiting."_

_Dinner went with all the usual questions and conversations. "Have you found yourself a boy yet?" and "Aunt Shelly, Aunt Shelly, look at my drawing!" or, "How's life been treating you."_

_Shelly just idly listened, and occasionally answered. The trip from Seattle had worn her out; she just wanted to climb into bed and sleep sleep, and did she mention she wanted to sleep._

_Suddenly a conversation caught her interest, "Hey remember when Shelly was a child?"_

_Ray grinned, "Boy do I ever," he turned to his wife, "She was the wildest thing you ever saw," he explained._

_Kim laughed, her eyes sparkling, "Really?"_

_"Pffft, like you were any better." Shelly teased. Ray just shrugged, giving her a happy wink._

_"I remembered when we took her shopping for her seventh birthday. Out of all the toys in the store, she chose that little blue doll." Jason said._

_"I remember that!" Helen laughed._

_Shelly raised an eyebrow, "Blue doll?"_

_Ray nodded, "Yeah, Sonic the hedgehog, you carried him everywhere for the longest time." He looked at the ceiling, thinking back, "Man you loved that doll."_

_Shelly smiled, "Oh yeah, I remember him! Whatever happened to that doll?"_

_"I put it up in the attic with all of your other things." Helen said. "Your drawings, posters, toys, stuff like that."_

_"Huh," Shelly said, "I totally forgot about him."_

_That evening, Ray and his wife had gone home, and her parents had gone out to town. Shelly was alone in the house. She sat lazily in the living room too tired to sleep, till boredom got the better of her, and she closed the book she was reading. She glanced around wondering what to do, when her eyes gazed up at the ceiling._

_She shrugged, "Why the heck not," she mumbled. Unsure why she had a sudden calling to go the attic. Making her way to the top of the stairs, she pulled down the panel and ladder to the attic. Stale are flowed out, making her cough._

_She peeked her head through the floor and looked around the room. The walls and boxes were covered in dust and mothballs. The air was musty smelling and stale, faint moonlight peeked through the dirt stained window, the only one in the room._

_Her eyes narrowed at the strange streaks, which seemed to resemble finger marks, brushing the dust away from the window. Her gaze fell upon a box marked: __**Shelly's Stuff.**_

_Flipping off the lid, she brushed off some of the dust, admiring the drawings and childish handwriting, telling tales of family, crushes, and adventures with a blue hedgehog._

_She frowned, a blue hedgehog. Where was he? She dug around in the box. Posters, diaries, stuffed animals, books, but no hedgehog. She looked through other boxes, perhaps her mom had misplaced the doll, labeled a box incorrectly. Shelly found it odd that she was feeling rather distressed at the thought of the azure doll being lost. She found everything from her brother's old toys to Christmas decorations and scrapbooks._

_She looked around desperately, and let out a soft gasp as her eyes fell down to a dusty corner in the far back area of the room. Leaning against the wall was the Sonic the Hedgehog doll. Its once vibrant blue fur was dulled from dust and age, the peach skin faded and the green eyes worn. The smile was still on the doll's face, as if it had been waiting for her for such long time._

_A weak smile tugged at Shelly's lips and she walked up to the plush doll, "You're still here," she mumbled. She kneeled down gently picking up the doll in her arms, the dolls smelled of must and fresh breeze, and odd combination. She began wiping away some of the grim and dust. As she cleaned an arm with a loose seam tugged loose and stuffing leaked out. Letting out a distressed gasp she shoved the stuffing back in._

_"You still care after all these years then?"_

_Shelly stiffened; she did not recognize the voice. However, it seemed familiar at the same time, like a past memory, not too long ago. "Who said that?" she demanded._

_"It's just me."_

_"Me who," she asked, slowly turning around. She let out a yelp as she met the weary gaze of a hedgehog, similar to the doll. Unlike the doll however, he was larger, more real. Shelly looked at her hands for comparison, and gasped. The doll was gone. She quickly looked back up, the hedgehog had not moved from his seat by the window. He stared at her with weary eyes. _

_"You're back," he whispered hoarsely._

_Shelly shifted, "Yes….I'm….Back." she replied slowly._

_He let out a stiff scoff, looking away, "Of course you don't remember me. You are much older than when you left. What has it been, four, five years? You've forgotten so much in so little time, I'm surprised I'm still alive."_

_Shelly leaned in a little, "Sonic?"_

_"Yep."_

_"How are you alive?" she asked. "You're just a doll?"_

_"Have you forgotten that too? Yeesh," he rolled his eyes, "You really did forget almost everything. You made a wish remember? When you were eight, you made a wish upon a star for me to be real." He gestured to himself, "And you got that wish."_

_She blinked this was Sonic? She did not remember him looking like this. He was always bright and happy. This Sonic was pale, nearly lifeless; he almost seemed like a ghost. She frowned at the thought of a certain memory, "You never came to visit me."_

_"I couldn't," Sonic said, "I'm bound here, when you left the magic didn't follow you. I couldn't reach you."_

_She rolled her eyes, "It's not like you tried to come. I doubt you even missed me or anything."_

_"I missed you more than you can ever know."_

_"Then why didn't hang out with Shadow? What about Tails and Knuckles?" she snapped, "Why didn't you hang out with them?"_

_"They faded away!" he snapped back._

_She stepped back, shocked at the sudden statement. "What do you mean?"_

_"You stopped believing. They were all part of your wish!" he explained, his face full of hurt, "When you began to forget, they began to fade." He looked away, his ears tucked down, "I'm the only one left now."_

_Guilt washed over her and she looked down, "Why are you still here then?"_

_"I was the core of the wish," Sonic replied quietly, "And somewhere deep inside of you. Part of you still believes I was real. So here I am, gathering dust in the attic."_

_Shelly stood there silently before walking over and sitting down across from him. She stared sadly at him, looking at the damage of time. His quills and once soft fuzzy coat was matted and filthy. His eyes stared dull and lifeless at the floor. His gloves were stained grey and his shoes caked with dirt. Sonic overall was a sorry sight._

_Shelly felt a stab of pain, as she looked at the prominent scar on his shoulder red and swollen. "What's that?" she asked, her hand gently brushing on it._

_Sonic's eyes glanced over, "That? That is the tear from my doll form. I guess that's what happens when you original form is made from a mouse addictive fabric."_

_"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I could take you downstairs and sew it back together."_

_"There is no need." He sighed, "I'll hopefully will fade away soon. Just like the rest of the children's wishes out there in the world."_

_The idea of it stabbed a hole in her heart, "Fade…away?"_

_"Yeah. When you stop believing."_

_Tears formed in her eyes, why would she want to lose the one thing that had made her life so wonderful? "No,"_

_Sonic looked at her, "What?"_

_"No," she said again, a little stronger now. She looked him in the eye, "No, you're not going to fade away."_

_"Shelly don't-"_

_"We've had so many memories together," she protested, "Why should we stop now. That is unfair to you. Living only until the child stops believing. That's a cruel way to live."_

_"Don't do this-"_

_"I don't want you to leave Sonic!" Shelly cried, tears falling down her face, "I remember every second together! I don't want it to end here!" she wrapped her arms around him burying her face into his chest, "I want you to stay with me forever, just like we promised each other."_

_Sonic sighed, "Shelly don't do this to yourself." He ran his fingers through her hair, "You'll just hurt yourself, and hurt me as well. You cannot live clinging to me anymore. You're an adult now. You need to move on."_

_"But I don't want to move on," she whimpered, "I want to stay with you. I want to love you. I don't want to forget."_

_Sonic was silent, listening to her sobs and running his fingers though her hair. Finally after what seemed an eternity, he sighed, "Alright, I'll stay with you."_

_She stopped crying and looked up into his comforting eyes._

_"I'll stay with you," he continued, "Until either you forget again, or you realize that you need to move on with your life."_

_She smiled though her heart still hurt, she leaned in closer, hugging him tighter, "Alright."_

"I _am_ hurting you aren't I?"

Sonic looked up from his failed daisy chain, "What?"

Shelly stared at him, eyes blank, "I am hurting you. Keeping you around like this."

Sonic sighed, "Oh Shelly. You weren't thinking about that day were you?" he crawled over to her, dropping the flowers in her hair, "It's true I'm not as strong as I used to be anymore. But I said I would stay here as long as I was needed."

"Or until I forget," Shelly mumbled.

"But you haven't forgotten."

"I'm still hurting you." She sighed; she looked up at the sky with sad eyes. The sun had begun to set, and stars were beginning to peek out. "I am hurting you by keeping you here. That isn't fair. That isn't fair you at all." Shelly plucked a flower off the ground, "I could let you go. But it hurts me too much."

He sighed wrapping his arms around her shoulders from behind, "You'll understand someday Shelly," he kissed her on the cheek, "Until then I'll be here."

She gulped, the lump in her throat growing, "Yeah…."

He put away the remainders of the picnic, "Come on let's go home."

Shelly reluctantly stood, looping the basket in one arm as he took her hand. She glanced back at the gorgeous field behind her. "_Will this be our last time here?" _she thought.

Sonic gave a gentle tug of his hand, and together they began to run, faster and faster until their feet barely touched the ground. The feeling as always was exhilarating, but it was drowned out by a heavy weight in her heart. A few stray tears sneaked out of her eyes, flying away into the night.

They did not say a word the whole way there, and by the time she got back the stars were out. Sonic came to a silent stop in the backyard, she stopped as well her hand still gripping hers.

"Sonic I-"

A slamming of a car door took her away from her sentence, she looked towards her gate, hearing her doorbell ring.

"Shelly, hey sis are you there?" it was Ray.

She looked back to Sonic, but he had turned to the doll he was before, hanging limply in her hand. Shelly sighed and walked through the gate. "Hey bro," she said with a smile.

He turned to face her, "Oh there you are?" he tilted his head, "Uh playing with flowers are we?"

She blinked, confused, "What?"

"You have flowers – erm, I mean weeds in your hair." Ray explained, gesturing to her hair.

Her hand reached up, brushing against the wildflowers Sonic had put in her hair earlier, "Oh yeah those," she chuckled, "Just doing a bit of gardening I suppose."

He nodded, "I see."

Shelly smiled weakly before shaking away her thoughts, "So, um. What brings you here?"

"Well, to start," he leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead, "I would like to wish you a happy birthday."

Kim climbed out of the car with Annie, "Happy birthday dear sister in law," Kim smiled.

"Happy birthday Aunt Shelly!" Annie cried joyfully running over and hugging her side.

She laughed, "Thanks you guys," she hugged Annie back, "Thanks sweetie, look at you! You're getting so big!" she looked at Ray, grinning from ear to ear, "So what was the other reason you were here?"

Ray leaned against the door, "Well, Annie left her favorite sleeping pillow her when she spent the night last week. We've haven't been able to get it back till today."

"Oh well," Shelly walked the door, unlocking it, "We better find that pillow then," she said with a wink.

Stepping inside, Ray went off to find the pillow, while Shelly led Annie and Kim to the kitchen. "You want anything to drink Kim?"

"Nah I'm good," the female replied.

"Can I have a glass of milk," Annie asked.

"Sure kiddo."

As Shelly opened poured some milk Annie sat by the island table, rocking her legs back and forth, "It's my birthday in two days." She said.

"Yes," Shelly smiled, "I know."

"Have you gotten me anything?"

"Annie!" Kim scolded.

"It's alright Kim," Shelly said, "I'm afraid I haven't bought you anything yet Annie, because I don't know what to get you." She said as she handed her the glass of milk and sat down at the table.

Annie guzzled it down. "That's okay Aunt Shelly." She finished her drink, running over and hopping onto her lap. "Did you know my birthday is the same day as Sonic the Hedgehog! June 23rd isn't that cool!" Annie said.

Shelly smiled wide, "Yes, yes I did."

Annie looked off, "You know what I really want for my birthday. Is a Sonic doll." She sighed, "But daddy says their hard to find now a days."

Shelly looked down at the young child with surprise, "You…want a Sonic…the hedgehog doll?"

Kim laughed, "You have no idea," she said, "She's completely obsessed with him, Sonic this, Sonic that. She never stops."

Shelly looked down at her hand, the Sonic doll still hung there, the face smiling up at her.

_I wish Sonic was alive…._

_Sonic do you promise to be with me forever?_

_**I promise….**_

_We've had so many memories together…_

_**I'm proud of you…..**_

_I'll love you no matter what anyone says…_

_**You're a tough girl, you could live without me for a little while…**_

_I'm not ready for you to go._

_**I'll stay here till you realize….**_

_I'm hurting you aren't I?_

_**Someday you'll understand…**_

_I love you Sonic._

_**I love you too Shelly.**_

Shelly stared at the doll with wide eyes, was this what Sonic meant? She looked at Annie, eyes still looking off, wishing for a friend. She looked back at Sonic, should she?

She hesitated, there were two choices to be made her. Both would hurt, but one more than the other. After a moment of thought though, she knew what she needed to do.

A small happy tear blooming in her eye, "_We've had a lot of good times together. Didn't we?" _she thought, "_But I can't keep hurting you like this anymore. It's time I did move on."_

The dolls eyes seemed to sparkle, as if he was smiling at her deep in the cotton stuffing. Proud of her and understanding her choice.

Shelly looked at the little girl, "Annie."

"Yeah?" she asked looking up at her with wide eyes.

"I do actually have a gift for you."

Her eyes went wide with joy, "Really?" her excitement clear in her voice.

"Yes, I want to give it to you right now. But I need you to close your eyes."

Annie squeezed them shut, sticking her hands out eagerly. Shelly held up the doll, looking at that smiling face with longing. She would miss him. But this was for the better. _"We've had some great times together. But it's time for you to make someone else happy now. You take could care of her." _Shelly placed a gentle kiss on the dolls forehead, before setting it down into Annie's waiting arms.

The girl immediately opened her eyes as the feeling of the soft fabric. Her eyes lit up like diamonds and she lifted the doll high. "Oh!" she gasped, "Is that?"

"Yes," Shelly smiled; from the corner of her eye, she could see Ray watching her, a smile on his lips.

Annie leapt off her lap, spinning around with the doll, "It's a Sonic doll!" she squealed, "Mommy, mommy look it's Sonic!"

Kim smiled, "Yes, yes it is, isn't it?"

Annie squeezed the doll tight, "Oh thank you thank you Aunt Shelly!" she hugged her aunt, "I will love him forever and ever, he's the best present I've ever had!"

Shelly hugged the child back, the weight lifting from her mind, a new joy in her heart, a content one. "You're welcome Annie," she said, she tapped the girl's chin, "Do you want to know a secret?"

Annie still smothering the doll, nodded. Shelly smiled and leaned in, whispering in her ear, "He is the most faithful of friends you will ever have. He'll be with you through thick and through thin as long as you have him and love him. He's brave, kind, and a hero. He changed my life in so many ways Annie. And if you believe hard enough he'll come to life. He's real Annie. Just like, he is still real to me."

Annie went wide eyed, "Really?" she whispered.

"Really." Shelly smiled, "You just have to love him truly. And keep wishing and believing. Don't ever forget. He's way past cool Annie, and he'll take you on the most amazing adventure ever."

"Oh, I won't Aunt Shelly," Annie promised, "I'll love him for as long as I live!" she paused, "Could you tell me more about him?"

"Of course I can," she picked up the girl setting her in her lap, "You see, Sonic isn't just any ordinary hedgehog. For starters he's the fastest thing alive. And he is a hero too! Saving the world with the help of his Freedom Fighter friends, and his two closest pals Knuckles and Tails…"

She talked and talked about the doll till it was time to go home. Shelly watched from her front porch as Annie clambered into the car, clutching the doll tight with her love. She kissed it, and used Sonic's hand to wave at her. Shelly smiled and waved back. "Bye Annie!"

"By Aunty Shelly! Thank you so much!" she called.

Ray looked at his sister, in the past few years he had noticed her sadness. Now she seemed happier, content with her life. And he suspected it had something to do with that precious doll. "That was kind of you," he said, "To give up you're old doll like that."

"He needed someone to love her." Shelly smiled, "She'll love him as much as I did."

"You say that like he is real," Ray said.

"He _is _real Ray."

Ray took a deep look in his sister's eyes and nodded, "I know," he whispered. He gave her a kiss on the cheek, and climbed in the car, driving away with his family and the important thing in her life.

She went to bed after that, a little sad to have him gone. Nevertheless, she was happy for him. It was better this way. And as she fell asleep, a single voice whispered in her mind saying

_"You did good."_

_**Two Days Later.**_

Shelly typed away, the words flowing through her finger to the keyboard and onto the virtual paper like water. She was truly inspired. The Lost World was working as well.

There was a gust of wind flying through her window. Papers scattered everywhere. She stopped typing, a smile creeping up onto her lips.

"You're back," she said, turning around.

Sonic stood leaning against the wall with a confident smirk, "I am," he said.

Shelly stood and hurried over, holding him tight, "I was worried Annie wouldn't believe."

Sonic returned the hug, "You're magic transferred to her. And she believed almost as much as you did. So I'm alive again." He gave her a squeeze, "I'm so proud of you Shelly, you made the right choice, as hard as it was."

"I know." Shelly whispered, "But Annie is happy with you, and she'll love you as much as me. And that makes you happy, so as long as you're happy, I'm happy."

He smiled, kissing her cheek.

Shelly pulled away, "And you look great! I haven't seen you look this good in years!"

Indeed he was. Sonic fur was vibrant and healthy. His eyes shone like jewels, his gloves and clothes brand new. He seemed so much younger and joyful. "Yeah I look pretty good don't I?" he asked with a laugh. "Everything in me feels younger.

"You look amazing," Shelly smiled. "Oh and happy birthday, you old hedgie!"

"Pffft, I'm not that old," Sonic said with a roll of his eyes. "Just one year older than I used to be."

"Has Annie seen you yet,"

"Yes. You should have seen the look on her face. It lit up like a star."

Shelly nodded, "Good, good."

"What are you typing?"

"Oh just a little fic thing, nothing big."

Sonic smiled, "Sounds interesting I'll have to read it. How is the Lost World coming?"

"Like a dream."

Sonic nodded, "So I just wanted to tell you. The others say hi."

Shelly's eyes lit up, "Their back?"

"Yeppers."

Shelly threw her arms around him again, "Oh Sonic! That's just….well that's just….Way past cool!"

He laughed, "It is isn't it."

They laughed for a moment, before she suddenly pulled away. He looked at her, confused, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't understand." Shelly said, "If I passed the wish onto Annie, how are you here?"

Sonic smiled, placing a hand on her cheek, "You're still the core of the wish Shelly. I can always come back to you."

Shelly smiled, joy in her eyes, "Shouldn't you be getting back to Annie?"

He shrugged, "She's in a restaurant at the moment celebrating her birthday dinner. She's nine now you know. Anyway, I was left in the car, because apparently 'Hedgehogs are not allowed in restaurants' quoting her mom mind you. So I thought I'd pop in and say how proud I am of you."

She blushed, "Aw, it was nothing."

"No it was something." Sonic insisted, "You made a very important decision. You've made another child happy. I've watched you grow girl, and you have become an amazing woman."

"Thanks Sonic," she said, "I wouldn't have done it without you. Here" She pulled a item out of her pocket and pressed it into Sonic's hand. The item was a simple gold ring. With her and his name engraved in it, with the words FOREVER I WILL LOVE YOU in between the two names.

Sonic took the ring, his eyes wide and slid in on his finger, clutching it tight. "Thank you," he whispered, then his eyes lit up suddenly, "And I have something for you too! I forgot to give it to you on your birthday."

He reached into his quills, pulling out a heart shaped locket attached to a gold chain. The locket was trimmed gold, with and emerald hard in the middle. "Here,"

"Oh, Sonic." She whispered, clicking it open. There was a picture inside. She was sixteen, holding him close. They were in the field together, smiling and full of joy. "It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it," he said. "This way, I'll always be close to you." He quickly added, "If you twist it, it will play the song I sang to you before you graduated."

She nodded, "I'll wear it always."

Sonic smiled, standing, "Well I have to leave. Annie might freak if I'm gone."

She stood, " I know what you mean."

"Are you going to Annie's party tomorrow?"

Shelly rolled her eyes, "Of course I am, why wouldn't I?"

He laughed, "I'll see you around."

She smiled, "Of course you will."

Sonic grinned, the same cocky grin he had when she had first met him, "And even if we don't we'll see each other again, in paradise."

Shelly nodded, blowing a kiss, "Be good to Annie, take her to the meadow. She'll love it there."

"I will," he said. He turned to leave, but paused as he noticed her sad smile. He turned back, walking to her.

"Shelly," He smiled, "I may live and love Annie. But I want you to know," he said hugging her, "You will always be the closest to my heart. For as long as I live I will always love you the most."

She pressed her head into his neck, tears streaming, "And you'll forever be in mine. I want you to know, I wouldn't change a second of our lives together."

He kissed her, "I love you Shelly."

She smiled, "And I love you too. Sonic the Hedgehog."

Sonic stepped away, waving her goodbye. And with a swish of the wind, he was gone, out the window back to Annie. Shelly stood there for a moment, clutching the necklace tight. Before she turned and sat back down in front of the computer and continued to type.

A moment later, her hand wove up, twisting the locket around her neck. A tune immediately began to play, and she found herself humming along. She began to think. Birthdays were a wonderful thing. A day to remember all the good times you had with all your loved ones. But more importantly, it was a good time to look to the future. And see your life ahead of you, a life for the better.

_We'll see each other again._

She stopped typing, an idea hitting her. She saved and closed the Lost World. It was going along well But at the moment she wanted to work on something else, this is what she wanted to share with the world. As she typed, her voice began singing along with the lovely tune singing the way Sonic had taught her.

"_Someday, United in the light of love_, _The story can only end one way…."_

She went on, typing a tale of a young girl, and an extraordinary hedgehog that meant the world to her. Just the way she had remember it. And then she realized. Now everything was just as it had been many years ago, starting in the room of an eight-year-old girl. Things were finally the way they should be. They were finally perfect again. Shelly smiled, Birthdays were indeed a day to remember.

"_We'll be together someday…."_

* * *

**...Wow, didn't think I could pull this off. This is the most sentimental thing I have probably ever wrote.**

**Okay for starters. I can not tell you what non Sonic affected events in this story are real or not (Hanging with Friends, family, birthdays, and age.). I cannot tell you which part of my family is real or made up. This is for my and my families safety from internet stalkers.**

**What I can tell you, is: I have had people get on me for liking him (Sonic) so much. (Not giving names) I do have a Sonic doll that I bought ages ago and I still do love it to death.**

**What I'm trying to say here, Sonic has been a important thing to me in my life, and a insperation in a lot of ways. He's way past cool, and if I ever (life spoiler) get married and have kids in my life. I want to give my doll to them, and hope they love him just and much as I did - scratch that- as much as I still do.**

**This was pretty much a birthday present for me, and Sonic. Mine is the twenty-first of June, his is the twenty-third. I had this already written out. But I totally forgot to post this on my birthday. So here is finally is...eh...seven days late.**

**Interesting facts: My Oc, who is representing me in this story. Was human before I made her Mongoose. 2. I first actually had her as a hedgehog, then I realized, everyone does that. So i swtiched to mongoose instead. 3. Holy long story batman. The story here, is 9,148 words long. Not including what I'm writing here! Longest one-shot ever!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story. And have come to understand what Sonic has done in my life. :) See you soon!**

**P.S. Most, of the characters, and half of the events in the story or fictional, an relation to person or actual event is a concidence. Have a nice day :D**


End file.
